


Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Episode Related, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-25
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Ben has a problem, Justin gets in the way. Can Ben be helped before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I can't believe its been a whole month to the day I left Brian. Daphne still cant believe I left Brian and that I'm now living with  
her. I know it was for the best but I cant help missing him, I miss the way he'd hold me in bed after we would make love, I miss our showers together, I miss the way he'd hold my hand under the table when we ate at Debbie's and the way he'd kiss me but most of all I miss him. I feel like I've been blind for the last few months and then as soon as I leave him I see the light. I know I can live without him but I also know I won't be happy without him even if I find someone else. The thing is I don't want anyone else, I don't want to live without him, I just want things to change so that if we live together I won't have to walk in on him fucking someone else. I wish he would've opened up to me more. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I hope one day it gets better.

As Justin got nearer to Michael and Ben's apartment the more  
depressed he got. Working on Rage would just make him think of how he messed up with Brian. As soon as Justin got to Michael and Ben's place, they got straight to work.

10 Minutes later

"So what do you think?" Justin asked

"I love it! This will look so cool in the next issue" Michael said

"I no I still cant believe how successful Rage is"

"Michael I'm back" Ben called from the front door

"Oh hey, me and Justin were just working on the next issue of rage"

"That's great how's it coming along?"

"Really good, oh shit is that the time? I've got to get down to the bank before it closes. Justin can you stay here and when I get back we can carry on?"

"Sure I'll do some more sketches and maybe draft some ideas for the next issue" 

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can. Ben I'll see you soon ok"

"Yeah I see you tonight I'm gonna go to the gym for a bit later I  
just have to grade some papers first"

"Ok bye, bye Justin"

"Bye Michael"

"Justin do need anything?" Ben asked a little annoyed that Michael had asked Justin to stay

"No thanks Ben I'm fine"

"Ok well I've got to get on with grading my papers" Justin said while opening his sketch book to a clean page 

"Ok" Ben said getting combatable on the coach

What the hell was Michael thinking he was playing at not asking me if Justin could stay? He could of taken Justin back to the store to work on their `I love Brian Kinney comic book' after he'd been to the bank. He knows what kind of pressure I'm under at the moment and he goes and does this. Just once I would like to be fucking consulted in something he does. Christ I can concentrate on my work with that constant pencil scratching on paper.

"Christ now I know what Brian had to put up with" Ben said

"Excuse me?" Justin said

"I didn't say anything" Ben said not realizing he had spoken out load

"Yes you did I heard you" Justin said getting up and standing in front of Ben

"Look just let me get on with what I was doing" Ben said impatiently

"No I want to know what you said"

"Just shut the fuck up. Its none of your business what I fucking say" Ben said suddenly getting up and slapping Justin across the face and then storming out of the apartment.

\- Breathe in breathe out breathe in breathe out – I'm not going to panic. I'm fine. I can breathe; I just have to remember what Brian taught me. Just keep taking steady breaths. He's gone now he cant hurt me again, If I keep talking to myself I'll be fine. I just need to keep breathing. – breathe in breathe out breathe in breathe out -

30 minutes later

Half an hour later Michael comes into the apartment to find Justin silently working at the table.

"Where's Ben?" Michael asked

"Oh I didn't notice he was gone. I kinda got caught up in my  
sketching" Justin said covering his left cheek with his hand.

"That's okay he's probably gone to the gym"

"Shall we carry on from where we left off?"

"Umm yeah sure, where were we?"

*****************************************************************

"Its getting late maybe I should go home" Justin said with a yawn

"Yeah, Ben should be back from the gym around about now so I better make some dinner"

"Okay, so give me a call when you want the next lot of sketches for Rage"

"Sure see ya later Justin"

"Bye"

Thank god I got out of there. I swear I feel like all the walls  
around me are closing in and I just can't breathe. God what am I going to tell Daphne? Michael and I can always work at the store but still how am I going to explain it? As long as I don't see Ben again I'll be fine. Well as long as I don't see Brian as well, he'll know something's wrong and then he'll make me tell him and then once I've told him he won't believe me. Why would his best friend's lover want to hit me?

"What's wrong with you?" Daphne said

"Huh" Justin said a bit dazed

"You look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulder, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I've just been doing some thinking"

"About Brian?"Daphne said knowingly

"Not really, just stuff ya know?" Justin said trying to hide the fact that he had actually been thinking of Brian.

"Yeah, I think about stuff too"

"Whatcha wanna do tonight?"

"How about a movie and pizza?"

"Okay what film and what kind of pizza?"

"I could do with a comedy so how about Daddy Day Care? Oh and you should so know what kind of pizza"

"Yeah, yeah I was just testing you" Daphne said jokingly

"Yeah right" Justin said looking forward to the rest of the night  
Forty-five minutes later Justin and Daphne were enjoying their pizza and watching Daddy Day Care.

*****************************************************************

Ben didn't know what the time was, and he didn't really care. all he knew was that he was on the biggest high. He could still feel his body tingling from where he had ejected himself earlier, but the closer he got to his apartment he shared with his lover the more agitated he got. He wished the gym was open twenty-four hours that way he wouldn't have to come home so soon. He could just imagine the wining he was going to have to sit and listen to when he got home.

Ben was just coming thought the door when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Your lover or have you forgotten you had one?" Michael said bitterly

"What's that's supposed to mean" Ben said getting angry going up to Michael

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael shouted getting up from his chair.

"Your never here anymore and do you know why that's it? Its because your always at the fucking gym, you snap at me for the slightest little thing and you must of said something to Justin because when I got back he hardly spoke and as Ma would say `that's not like our sunshine' and you know what I'm fucking sick of your behavior" Michael said

"Michel look I'm really sorry but you know I've been under a lot of stress what with Paul dieing and all the other stuff that's been going on I guess its just getting too much"

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to share your feelings with me" Michael said almost in tears

"Baby please listen to me, I'll change, I'll do anything just please lets work this out" 

"I don't want to force you to be with me all the time I just want  
you to come home and spend some time with me, share your feelings, I don't want us go fall apart. Can you understand that?"

"Of course I can. I don't want us to fall apart either"

"Look, let's talk in the morning ok"

"Sure and don't worry were gonna be just fine" Ben said hoping Michael believed him.I can't believe that little shit. I'm going to teach him not to mess people's relationships.

**********************************************************************

"Justin, I'm going to class now" Daphne said getting her coat on.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Justin said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then going into the kitchen.

Just as Daphne was leaving the apartment Ben was about to knock on the door

"Hey Daphne is Justin home?"

"Hi, he's in the kitchen" Daphne said opening the door wider so Ben could come in

"Thanks" Ben said politely

"I'd love to stay but I'm running late for class"

"Ok have a good time"

"I will" Daphne said with a laugh

"Bye" Ben said shutting the door quietly

Ben slowly walked into the kitchen towards Justin. Before Justin knew what was happening he was being pushed up against the hard counter and all the air in the room was quickly going.

"What the fuck did you tell Michael?" Ben said angrily

"I didn't say anything?

"Well why was asking questions about what I said to you?"

"I don't know, please let me go"

Before Ben let Justin go he punched him hard in the stomach

"Ahh" Justin gasped for air

"Don't fuck with me next time okay?"

"Okay" Justin said in pain.

Once Ben left, Justin crawled towards the front door and locked it and then collapsed to the floor. He was on the floor for about hour when he remembered he had to work an afternoon shift at the diner, so he got up as slowly as he could and took a hot shower. Once Justin was ready for work he went to get a bus down to Liberty Avenue.

**********************************************************************

Brian had been waiting for his coffee for 10 minutes. He wasn't pissed though, because waiting gave him time to inspect Justin. Brian knew something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. But whatever the problem was Brian was going to find out one way or another.

"Can I please get some coffee?" Brian asked

"Don't get your panties in a twist, SUNSHINE the asshole wants his coffee will you get a move on?" Debbie screeched

"Okay, okay I heard you the first time" Justin said

"What's wrong with your back?" Brian asked

"What do you mean?" Justin said

"You just seem to be in a bit of pain"

"Oh well, I fell off a chair and my backs kinda hurting now"

"Have you been to see a doctor?" Brian said concerned

"What for?"

"Oh I don't know to get some pain killers you aren't allergic to"  
Brian said sarcastically

"Brian it was a serious question" Justin said in a serious voice

"Did you hit your head? Because if you did you should go see a doctor now and get it checked out" Brian said seriously

"No I didn't but thanks for asking" Justin said while giving Brian  
his coffee

"You know just because were not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about your safety because I do, make sure you go to a doctor"

Brian said kissing Justin lightly on the cheek and walking out of the diner.Meanwhile Justin was stood in the same place as Brian had left him thinking that maybe things weren't so bad after all.


	2. Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde

“I really appreciate this” Lindsay said when opening the door to let Brian inside the house.  
“It’s no problem” Brian said  
“Its just I don’t want to inconvenience you”  
“Spending time with my son is not inconvenient. Me and Gus have loads of fun thank you very much”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it sound bad”  
“Well in that case I mat just be able to forgive you, by the way where is Mel?”  
“She’s meeting me at the restaurant, so anyway we’ll be back around midnight is that ok?”  
“That’s fine, has Gus had his dinner? When was he changed last? And what time do you want me to put him to bed? ”  
“An hour ago, just after his dinner and about 8.pm”  
“Well you and the husband have a nice time now”  
“Melanie and I will have a fantastic time”  
“Bye” Brian said closing the door 

**********************************************************************

Brian was bored there was nothing worth watching on the TV. Just then he heard Gus start to from cry upstairs so he went to see what was wrong.

“What’s wrong sonnyboy?” Brian said picking Gus up from his crib  
“It dark” Gus said still crying  
“Well then let’s turn on your night lights” Brian said going around the room and turning on the night lights one by one  
“There how’s that?”  
“Better”  
“I know how about we go and get something to eat”  
“Ok” Gus said resting his little head on Brian’s shoulder.

1 hour later

“Hey sonnyboy, whatcha wanna do before bedtime?”  
“Pictures” Gus screamed and clapped his hands  
“What do you mean pictures? Brian said  
Gus went over to the bookcase and pointed to a photo album  
“Pictures”  
“Oh I get it you want to look at the photo album” Brian said and went to get the album down off the shelf. Brian took the album and Gus over to the couch and sat down, Gus sat on brains lap  
“Okay who’s this?” Brian asked while he pointed to Mel and Lindsay l  
“Mommy and momma” Gus squealed  
“Good boy. Who’s this?” Brian said pointing to a picture of Emmett  
“Auntie Em”  
“Wow! You are so clever. Who’s this?” Brian said showing Gus a picture of himself and Justin  
“My daddy and my Dada”  
“Good boy”  
“Daddy”  
“Yes sonnyboy?”   
“Where’s dada?” Gus asked   
“Well Gus your dada is at home right now” Brian answered  
“Will he come see me?”  
“Not tonight but maybe tomorrow”  
“I hope so” Gus said  
“Come on sonnyboy lets watch the Teletubies

**********************************************************************

Justin was tired, he ached from the pain in his back and he had a headache. He had worked most of the afternoon and had another shift scheduled for tonight. The only good part of the day was the conversation he had with Brian earlier. Justin had been replaying the kiss all afternoon in his head.   
“Hey Daph I’m home” Justin yelled from the front door  
“Hey Jus, how was work?” Daphne said  
“Boring and tiring”  
“I’m going to take a shower okay?”  
“Yeah sure” Daphne said  
Justin was changing in his room when Daphne remembered that a letter had come for Justin earlier.  
“I almost forgot” Daphne’s voice trailed off when she saw a huge blue and black mark on Justin’s back  
“Daphne, do you mind?” Justin said coving up himself  
“It’s only me so how did you get the bruise ion your back?”  
“Oh that? I fell of the fucking chair. So what did you almost forget?”  
“This letter came for you this morning”  
“Thanks I’ll open it later or else I’m gonna be late for work”  
“Okay I’ll leave you now” Daphne said walking out the room quickly 

Oh My God! What am I gonna do? He fell off a fucking chair my ass. I’m gonna have to talk to Brian because If anything happens I wont forgive myself. Daphne thought to herself while going to do some homework 

**********************************************************************

“Shit I’m tired! Hey sunshine can I get a coffee?” Brian asked  
“Sure Bri. So what have you done tonight?”  
“Spent the evening with sonnyboy”  
“He’s cool, he misses you though”  
“I miss him too. I think I’ll go see him tomorrow”  
“That’s a good idea. You’re working late tonight?”  
“Yeah till 5.00am”  
“You need a ride home?”  
“I don’t want to put you out or anything”  
“It’s no trouble”  
“Okay then, if you’re sure”  
“I’m sure, well I’ll come by round 4.45 okay?”  
“Okay then here’s your coffee”  
“Thanks sunshine” Brian said giving Justin a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door 

**********************************************************************

Justin was halfway through his shift when one of his friends from PIFA came bursting through the door.  
“Hey Justin”  
“Hey James. What you doing here?”  
“Not much you?”  
“Working”   
Just then Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett came through the door fresh from clubbing  
“Hey did you know that professor Haworth got glued to his seat because he gave Andrew a C instead of a B?” James said seriously  
“Oh my god I don’t believe it” Justin laughed. Just as they stated laughing some more Ben walked up to the counter. while Justin’s smile quickly left his face.  
“Four lemon bars to go please”  
“Coming right up” Justin said trying to put a smile on his face  
“Here you go, four lemon bars” Justin said while Ben paid  
“Thanks” Ben said and then left with the guys  
“Look Justin I would love to stay but I gotta run” James said  
“Ok bye”  
“Bye”

**********************************************************************

“Oh shit! I forgot to get my coffee, you guys wait here I’ll only be a minute”  
“Okay sure” Michael said  
Ben didn’t see Justin in the diner when he got inside so he went through to the back to look there. Sure enough Justin was going through his back pack with his back towards Ben.   
“Hi Justin” Ben said and as Ben suspected would happen Justin jumped out of his skin.  
“What are you doing back here?”  
“I think you and me need to have a chat”  
“What about?” Justin asked but before he got an answer Ben picked him up and threw him onto a coffee table, he then grabbed him and pushed him against the wall  
“I saw you and your little friend laughing at me” Ben said while squeezing tighter onto Justin’s arms  
“We weren’t laughing at you, Please Ben I can’t breathe” Justin said gasping for air  
“Don’t dare do it again” Ben said throwing Justin to the floor and walking out of the employee room in the back.  
While Justin curled himself up into a little ball until he got a hold of his emotions.  
He then went out of the employee room to finish the rest of his shift.

3 hours and 15 minutes later

“All ready to go?” Brian asked  
“Umm yeah” Justin said  
“Okay then lets go” Brian said  
The drive to Justin’s apartment was mostly in silence. Finally Brian couldn’t stand it any longer.  
“You’re quiet”  
“Sorry I’m just tired”  
“Did you see a doctor?”  
“I have an appointment booked”  
“Good”  
“Were here. Do you want to come up?” Justin said  
“I better not I’ve got to be round Mel and Lindsay’s early to see Gus in the morning”  
“Okay then I’ll see you around then” Justin said and leaned in to give Brian a kiss on the check.  
“Yeah I’ll see you” Brian said pulling Justin in for a deeper kiss  
“I better go now” Justin said after pulling away  
“Night Sunshine”  
“Night” Justin said and got out of the car.  
When Brian got home he went straight to bed to dream of his sunshine and the kisses they had been sharing.

**********************************************************************

“Brian, what are you doing here?” Lindsay asked  
“What do you think? I’m here to see you and Sonny boy” Brian said going in the next room to find his son  
Just then Lindsay’s cell started to ring.  
“Daddy” Gus screamed, running over to his father  
“Hey sonnyboy, come give your daddy a bid hello kiss” Brian said picking Gus up  
“Did you miss me?”  
“Yep but where dada?”  
“Dada’s not here but how about we give him a call?” Brian asked getting out his cell  
“Yay we call dada”  
“Hey Brian you could do me a favor could you?”  
“Depends what it is” Brian said  
“Just look after Gus while I go meet Melanie”  
“Okay then”  
“Thanks. I’ll see you later baby”   
“Bye Mommy” Gus said  
“Bye Lindsay” Brian said  
“Well looks like its just you and me” 

**********************************************************************

“Okay who’s first on the list?” Melanie asked  
“Justin” Lindsay said  
“I don’t know, he’s only 19”   
“He’s great with Gus, in fact Gus already thinks of him as his dada”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Brian came round this morning. Gus started screaming Daddy as soon as he saw him then after Brian gave him a kiss and cuddle, Gus looked around his shoulder and it was obvious he didn’t like what he saw because he asked Brian where dada was”  
“What were Gus’ words exactly?”  
“Where my dada justy”  
“What happened then?”  
“Brian called Justin on his cell and gave the phone to Gus”  
“I’m still not sure”  
“Well look at our other choices”  
“Well there’s Emmett, Ted, Michael, Brian doesn’t want to and Ben’s pretty much out of the question”  
“Okay first Emmett. Funny, big heart, good looking”  
“No fashion sense, who’s next?”  
“Ted, he’s reliable”  
“Yeah and boring”  
“What about Michael”  
“With that wine are you kidding? I think Justin’s looking like the best bet right now”  
“Yeah me too, let’s look at Justin’s again, he’s incredibly talented, he got 1500 on his SATS, he’s young, great with Gus”  
“He reminds me of you”  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah, you have the same colour hair, you’re both artists, extremely talented and you’re not too bad to look at”  
“Well then I think we’ve found our Daddy”


	3. Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde

Plot Bunny For Tina

* * *

Brian was in the shower when he heard someone call his name. When he got out of the shower and went into the kitchen he saw Lindsay, Melanie and Gus making themselves at home.

“Good afternoon how may I help you?” Brian said 

“Sorry Brian we didn’t mean to get you out the shower

“I Did” Melanie said and then made a face after realizing what she had said

“Daddy” Gus screamed at soon as he saw Brian

“Hey sonnyboy, come give you’re daddy a hug” Brian said while picking Gus up.

“Look Brian we need to talk” Lindsay said sitting down on the couch

“About what?” Brian said joining Lindsay on the couch

“We wanted you’re advice” Melanie said

“Go on” Brian said while playing with Gus who was on his knee

“As you don’t want to father our next child we found someone who might want to”

“Who’s that then?”

“Well we were thinking Justin”

“Justin”

“Yeah do you have a problem with that?”

“No I think he’ll be a great father”

“Really” Lindsay said

“Of course I do, I could make a list the size of the Eiffel Tower on how he’d make a great father”

“Well in that case, our work here is done, Lindsay we better go”

 

“Can I keep Gus for the day?” Brian asked  
“I don’t see why not! Linds, that ok with you?” Melanie asked

“Sure it’ll give us some time to talk to Justin alone” Lindsay said

“I’ll drop him home later” Brian said

************************************************************************

Michael walked into the diner, hoping to catch Justin. He was going to ask him to come over later because rage was doing so well and Michael thought they should plan for the next issue. 

“Hey Sweetie” Debbie said

“Hey Ma” Michael said and kissed Debbie on the cheek

“Whatcha doing here?” Debbie asked pinching Michael cheeks 

“I came to see Justin, is he here?” Michael asked

“Oh for a moment there I thought you might just want to spend some time with your mother”

“Yeah but ma it’s about rage”

“Oh well that makes it ok then. He’s in the backroom on his break”

“Thanks Ma, I’ll talk to you later” Michael said and gave Debbie a kiss

“Hey Justin”

“Hi Michael, what are you doing here?” Justin asked

“I was wondering if you could come by tonight and work on rage?”

“Sorry Michael I have a big assignment that has to be in this week but as soon as I finish it we could meet op then” Justin said hoping he sounded convincing

“Okay cool, Ma would kill me if I took you away from your studies”

“No one would be safe from Debbie if you did that, I’ll try and get me assignment done as soon as I can ok?”

“Don’t rush it on my account, I don’t wont you failing” 

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you later; I’ve got to get back to work” 

“Bye” Michael said and left the backroom

“Hey baby” Debbie said as Michael was about to leave the diner

“Yeah Ma?”

“Have you noticed anything different about Justin lately?” Debbie asked

“He’s a bit quiet but apart from that no. Why?”

“I don’t know I just have a bad feeling that something is wrong” 

“Well I tell you what, I’ll keep an eye open. Okay?”

“Thanks baby” Debbie sad and kissed Michael goodbye.

************************************************************************

“Brian theirs someone here to see you” Cynthia said once she had opened the door to Brian’s office.

“Who is it?” Brian asked

“Hey Brian” Daphne said as she brushed past Cynthia

“Daphne what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk alone” Daphne said

“Cynthia could you please get me a coffee and anything for Daphne” 

“What would you like Daphne?”

“Nothing for me thanks”

“What’s Gus doing here?”

“He’s seeing how the big boys work, so what’s this all about?”

“It’s about Justin” Daphne said once Cynthia had closed the door

“What abut him?” Brian asked

“I think he’s in some kind of trouble”

“What makes you think that?”

“He’s got a load of bruises on his back and ass”

“And just how did you come to notice this?”

“I walked in on him changing by accident”

“Oh right. How is any of this my problem?”

“Because you’re the only one he’ll listen to if something is going on”

“Well you know what Daphne? Justin is a big boy and this isn’t my problem” Brian said

“You know what everyone was right about you! You are a asshole” Daphne said and stormed out of Brian’s office.

“Well Gus what has dada got himself into?” Brian asked Gus.

************************************************************************

“Hey Ben I’m home” Michael said and went to kiss his lover

“Hey” Ben said and kissed Michael back

“Could you dome a big favor?”

“What kind of favor?”

“Ma’s worried about Justin. Do you think you could watch out for him?”

“Of course I can baby” Ben said sweetly

I can’t believe that little cunt. I thought the message got though last time. Looks like I’m gonna have to pay little sunshine a visit. Spreading rumors to Debbie and Michael is the last straw I’m going to make sunshine wish he was never born

************************************************************************

When Justin got home, as soon as he walked into the apartment he felt someone watching him.

“Is anyone there?” Justin called out

Before Justin knew what was going on the felt the breath be knocked out of him and then he was being kicked over and over again in the stomach.

“I told you not to fuck with me! Why didn’t you listen?” Ben screamed 

Justin couldn’t answer simply because he felt like he couldn’t breathe. All he felt was the continuous kicking to his upper body then suddenly he felt something cold rush through is body and next a incredible amount of pain to his arms. He then felt his head being shoved into the wall. A small trickle of cool fluid ran down the side of his face, then the pain stopped suddenly, everything went black after that second.


	4. Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde

As Daphne was walking to her and Justin’s apartment she started to get a sick feeling in the very pit of her stomach. The closer she got the worse the feeling intensified. As she was coming round the corner to her street she heard load sirens, so load that she thought they could pierce her eardrums. When she looked down the street she saw an ambulance and that’s when she knew her fears were right. She started running until she got to the ambulance; she then tried to find someone who could help her.

“Excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me why this ambulance is hear?” Daphne asked trying to sound calm

“Neighbors heard some sort of disturbance and thought it was best if they call for the police and an ambulance”

“Was the apartment number 4C?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” the police officer asked

“That’s my apartment. Is Justin ok?”

“He’ll be fine once he gets to the hospital. They’ll be bringing him down in a minute why don’t you call family and friends and get them to meet you at the hospital”

“Yeah ok but can you give this to the paramedics?” Daphne said and handed the officer a folded sheet of paper

“Yeah, what is it?”

“A list of everything he’s allergic to”

“Ok well I’ll run up and give that to them now”

************************************************************************

“Brian, what happened? Is he ok?”

“He got beat up pretty bad and the doc said that with some meds and TLC he’ll be just fine”

“What the fuck is tlc”

“Tender loving care”

“Oh, so he’s gonna be okay?”

“Yeah”

“Do they know who did it??”

“I don’t know”

************************************************************************ 

“Doctor, I was wondering when I could take him home?”

“Mr. Kinney, Justin has serious injuries he should really stay here for at least two days”

“yeah well I know for a fact that he’ll get better faster at home. So can you find a way?” 

“The only way he could go home is if someone stayed with him 24/7”

“Ok deal”

“Mr. Kinney are you sure you know what your doing?”

“Of course I’m sure and if I have any problems I’ll get a private nurse to help out” Brian said and walked off to tell the gang the good news.

************************************************************************

That constant beeping is slowly driving me insane, my arms are numb and there is something holding onto my hand. I’ve been trying to open my eyes for the last ten minutes but I’m so tired it almost hurts to think. 

When Justin finally managed to open his eyes he saw Brian staring down at him.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling” Brian asked

“Brian, what happened?”

“That’s what I was hoping you could tell me.”

“I can’t remember. Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. You have a stab wound to your right and left upper arms, a few broken ribs and a concussion”

“I don’t remember much. Who found me?”

“I don’t know much about that you’ll have to ask Daphne. So are you feeling better?”

“Everything hurts” Justin said and moaned in pain when he tried to sit up.

“Careful sonnyboy”

“Brian, I’m so tired”

“I think you should get some sleep, oh by the way you’ll have to have someone stay with you at all times when you get out of here so you’ll be staying at the loft” Brian said a matter of factly

“But….”

“No arguments, no ones allowed to stay at the apartment until its cleaned up anyway and there’s going to be an investigation so you wont be allowed to go there anyway so you might as well stay with me” Brian said

“Umm okay then if it’s not too much trouble”

“Okay then I’ll come back later” Brian said kissing Justin softly on the lips

“Please don’t go…what if….”

“What if? What’s wrong baby?” Brian asked

“Can you please stay with me?”

“Okay then but only as you asked me so nicely”

 

“Brian. why are you being so nice to me?” Justin asked

“I told you before already”

“Tell me again” Justin pleaded

“I care about you; I don’t want anything happening to you ok?”

“Really?”

“Yes now get some rest. And before you ask I’m not going anywhere”

“Thanks Brian” Justin said and got settled into the bed

How the fuck am I going to sort this one out? How could I have let this happen? I shouldn’t have let him leave, should have taken care of him better even though we weren’t together. He looks so fragile like this, I only hope they get the motherfucker before I do because if I find the fucker first he wont be living to hit anyone else again.

*****************************************************************

“What the fuck happened? And what the fuck are they doing to my sunshine” Deb screamed from the hospital hallway

“Could you please keep it down he’s only just got to sleep” Brian said casually

“Brian move out the way let me see sunshine”

“No he just got to sleep, he needs his rest”

“Has anyone called jenn?”

“I spoke to her when they were fixing him up; she said she was on her way” 

“So what has the doctor said?”

“Stab wounds to his right and left upper arms, a few broken ribs and a concussion but apart from all that he’s just peachy”

“Do they know who did it?”

“Not yet but the police said that the neighbors heard screaming and a man walking out of the apartment about ten minutes after the screaming stopped”

*****************************************************************

I can’t believe what is going on at the moment. How could someone do something like that to anyone? Poor Justin, I hope they find the fucker or the fuckers who did it. Brian looks like he wants to kill someone. Justin’s lucky to have Brian as a friend. I don’t know how I would have survived if Brian wasn’t around when I grew up.

 

“Ben are you here?” Michael shouted from the front door

“I’m in here Michael”

“Oh thank god”

“Baby what’s wrong?” Ben asked

“It’s Justin”

“What about Justin?” Ben asked

“He’s in hospital

“Oh”

“What do you mean oh? Aren’t you going to ask if he’s ok?”

“I’m sure Daphne is taking good care of him”

“Yeah she is and Brian looks like he’s on a witch hunt”

Michael thought Ben’s reaction to Justin being in hospital was strange but Michael dismissed it and put it down to stress and the fact that bens friend had just died. 

*****************************************************************

“Hey guess what” Daphne said with enthusiasm 

“What” Justin asked. 

“The doc said as long as you have someone to look after you, you can go home. Isn’t that great?” 

“Yeah I guess”

“So are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“Nothing happened”

“Yeah and I’m the Easter bunny”

“Look Daphne why won’t you just accept that nothing happened?”

“LOOK AT YOURSELF! That doesn’t look like nothing happened so don’t insult me. Now tell me what happened” Daphne said pointed to his bruises 

“I can’t, so will you please stop asking”

 

“Fine. I’ll get it out of you later, whether you like it or not”

And with that Daphne stormed out of the room.

What am I going to do? I can’t tell anyone. No one would believe me, well maybe Daphne and my mom but what about the others? I don’t think I can face any rejection from Brian or Debbie. At the end of the day I’m just the twink that they couldn’t get rid of.

“Hey what are you doing up? I thought I told you to get some rest” Brian said sternly 

“Daphne came to visit”

“Oh and what did Daphne have to say then?”

“She wants to know what happened”

“So do I, but I’m not going to force you to tell me. I’d like it if you did though”

“I can’t”

“Okay, well let’s get your stuff together and go home”

*****************************************************************

“Here eat this” Brian said as he put a plate of macaroni and cheese down for Justin to eat

“I’m not hungry”

“Eat it anyway”

“But I’m not hungry”

“Please”

“Fine I’ll eat it”

“I was thinking, and I’ve come to a conclusion that will be good for both of us”

“What’s that?” Justin asked

“Well, you miss me and I well I miss you too so the obvious conclusion should be that we get back together”

“But…” Justin began to argue when Brian kissed 

“Don’t you see? We fit together” with that Brian began to kiss Justin again only this time with more passion and heat.

Minutes later they were beginning to need to come for air when they heard the door slide open

“Oh My God!” Michael screeched

“Fuck, Michael what are you doing here?” Brian said, anger rising after all things were going great just seconds ago

“I thought you might need some help”

“With what? I know how to look after Justin I did it before and I can do it again”

“I don’t know something. I didn’t realize you and Justin would be getting it on”

“Look what me and Justin do is OUR business okay?”

“Okay. I’ll call next time then?” Michael huffed and stormed out of the loft

“Fine” Brian said and showed Michael the door

“Now where were we?” Brian said walking back over to Justin

“Umm Brian are you sure we should do this?”

“Of course I am now come here” Brian said pulling Justin carefully onto his lap

“Brian, I don’t think we should do anything straight away”

“I agree. I don’t want to hurt you. I think maybe we should go away for awhile”

“Why?”

“Firstly so you can get better without interruption and secondly so we can sort out our relationship. Whatcha think?”

“I’d really like to but what about your job and mine and then there’s money and what everyone will say”

“Justin I’ll take care of everything all you need to worry about is getting yourself better ok?”

“Ok, so where are we gonna go?” Justin asked while picking Justin up from the couch and carrying him to the bed.

“I don’t know. Fancy anywhere special” Brian said getting inside the bed and wrapping his long arms around Justin

“Umm Italy” Justin said and snuggled deeper into brains chest

“Okay then how long for?”

“Wait, I was joking”

“Why? It’s a great idea”

“Really?”

“Yeah its genius. Now get some sleep”

*****************************************************************

Brian picked up the phone and started dialing not knowing if it was the right thing to do but knowing that he had to do it. Brian knew one thing though he had to make things right again.

“Hey Syd, I need a favor”


	5. Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde

“Is he okay?” Lindsay asked as she rushed into the loft

“That is it I’m getting a new code for the door and a new key” Brian huffed and stood up to greet his son with a hug

“Why?” Lindsay asked not realizing the she was the reason

“Oh no reason. Couldn’t you see I was being sarcastic?”

“Oh, yes of course I could”

“Well what are you doing here?”

“What do you think? Were here to see Justin” Melanie said

“Who told you he was here? Never mind I can guess. You can’t see him at the moment he’s asleep but you’re welcome to stay and wait for him to wake up”

“Fine, By the way why is he staying with you?”

“It’s none of your business” Brian said

“I was only asking” Melanie asked

“Well don’t ask” Brian snapped

“Children please. If you’re not careful you’re going to wake him up” Lindsay said trying to sound calm

“Yeah Melanie” Brian said and stuck his tongue out at Melanie

“Look Brian could you do us a favor and tell Justin that we love him and if he could give us a call we would really appreciate it” Lindsay said

“Sure”

“Okay bye now”

*****************************************************************

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

“To be honest Craig I didn’t think you cared anymore. You weren’t here last time he was in hospital”

“That’s not true I do care and you know the pressure was under back then”

“Yeah you nearly had a nervous breakdown you were so stressed out” Jennifer said sarcastically

“Look Jen, I still care about him and I don’t want anything to happen to him”

“Its not me you have to tell, its Justin and I’m not sure he’ll even want to talk to you right now”

“I’m sure he’ll see me if I ask nicely. Where’s he staying?” Craig asked

“With Brian” Jennifer answered casually 

“What the fuck is he doing with him? I thought you said they split up?” 

“They did but as soon as I got to the hospital Brian said he was going to take care of Justin”

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“Because Justin’s over eighteen and if he didn’t want to stay with Brian he would have told me”

“Fine, what did the police say?”

“They haven’t got any suspects yet”

*****************************************************************

Debbie’s House

“I have called you here today because we need to solve a crime. A crime has been committed against our sunshine and I’m not gonna stand for it” Debbie said 

“Deb. What can we possibly do?” Ben asked

“Whose side are you on?” Debbie screeched

“Yours of course I’m just saying that if Justin doesn’t want to tell anyone maybe we should respect his wishes”

“Sunshine doesn’t know what’s good for him. That’s why were going to show him that were there for him and that the best thing for him is to tell him what happened” 

“I agree with Debbie, we need to get him to tell us what happened” Melanie said

“When we went over there Justin was asleep but the way things are looking Brian will talk some sense in to him” Lindsay added

“What’s Justin doing at Brian’s?” Emmett asked

“That’s what I asked Brian” Melanie said

“What did he say?” Ted wondered

“He told us it was none of our fucking business” Melanie answered

“Really? That doesn’t sound like Brian” Ted said sarcastically

*****************************************************************

“Hi Brian” Ben said

“Hey Brian, is he any better” Michael asked

“What are you guy doing here?” Brian asked

“We just came from Debbie’s family meeting” Ben said

“What it fun?”

“Ma’s convinced we have to solve this ‘crime’ ourselves”

“She’s right” Brian said casually

“If you ask me I still think we should respect Justin’s wishes”

“Yeah well, No one did ask you” Brian said and went to the fridge to get himself some water

*****************************************************************

“BRIAN, BRIAN” Justin screamed

“Justin wake up, Wake up baby” Brian pleaded, lightly shaking Justin from sleep

“Brian, what happened?”

“You were having a bad dream, why don’t you go back to sleep okay” Brian whispered stroking the back of Justin’s neck

When Brian got beck into the room his cell started ringing.

“Hello” Brian said into the receiver

“What time? Where? Okay I’ll be there as soon as I can” Brian said and then hung up.

“Look guys I’ve got to meet someone. Could you stay here till I come back?”

“Of course we can” Ben said playing the caring friend

“Thanks I won’t be too long” Brian said going into the bedroom and kissing Justin goodbye before leaving the loft.

“Oh Shit!”

“What? What’s wrong Michael?”

“I have a customer coming to the store in an hour to get his comics. He’s a really big collector and he might buy some more tonight”

“Well I’ll be okay looking after Justin. You go”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have told you to go if I wasn’t sure”

“Okay see you later” Michael said and gave Ben a kiss good bye

*****************************************************************

“Hey Syd, what have you got for me?”

“Hi Brian, well your not going to like it”

“Why?”

“Take a look at these pictures” Syd said and gave Brian a handful of pictures of Ben attacking Justin

“How did you get these?”

“Well I checked the video footage in the diner, you said Justin works there”

“Yeah he does”

“Well when I checked the footage I found this. When I listened to the footage it appeared that this guy Ben was threatening Justin but he didn’t seem to be rational so I thought maybe he was on drugs”

“Go on”

“I did some digging and I found out he’s taking steroids”

“Do you have anything else?”

“No, do you want me to keep looking?”

“Yes get as much information as you can” Brian said walking out of woods and rushing back to his car. 

I’m gonna kill that fucker. Who the fuck did he think he was hurting what was mine? God I hope Justin’s okay.

*****************************************************************

“Brian, are you there?” Justin called from the bedroom

“He went out” Ben said

“Ben? What are you doing here?” Justin said tears silently running down his face

“I’m here to finish the job” Ben said and then grabbed Justin and threw him up against the wall

“Now, Debbie is going to try and get you to tell her what happened but your not going to tell her are you? Ben said punching Justin in the face.

Justin couldn’t believe what was happening again. Justin was about to answer Ben but when he opened his mouth nothing came out

“Answer me” Ben said screaming

“Get you fucking hand off him” Brian said punching Ben in the stomach

“Brian. What are you doing here?” Ben said trying to cover up 

Brian wasn’t listening to what Ben was saying. He just picked him up and threw him against the like Ben did to Justin 

“If you ever touch him again I’ll castrate your little dick and then make you eat it” Brian said in a deadly voice

“Brian I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“I’m not fucking blind I know exactly what you’ve been up to” Brian said dragging Ben to the loft door

“Now get the fuck out of here” Brian screamed and threw Ben down the stairs.

“Baby are you okay?” Brian asked rushing over to Justin

“Yeah I think so” 

“I’m so sorry I left him with you. Where’s Michael?”

“I don’t know where Michael is”

“Look I tell you what we’ll pack some stuff and we’ll go to Italy tonight okay”

“Are you sure? Where will we stay on short notice?” 

“I have a client who has a villa over there. He said I could use it anytime”

“Okay but what do I do about clothes, my allergy medicine and money”

“Look don’t worry I’ll sort everything out”

*****************************************************************  
2 Hours later

 

“Thanks Herbert”

“That’s okay Brian, you just make sure the next ad campaign you do for my is as amazing as all the other’s”

“Well I’ll try. Thanks again”

“Have a good time Brian”

Once Brian got back into the car, he had to look at the map so he wouldn’t get lost while driving in the dark

“Was that your client?” Justin asked

“Yep his name is Herbert” 

“What does he sell?”

“He has some really nice restaurants, I’ll have to take you to one some time”

“That would be nice, where are we going now?”

“To your mother’s to get your allergy medicine”

“Okay then”

“You gonna have a sleep while we drive there?” Brian asked and started up the car.

“Yeah I think I might” Justin said pushing his seat back and laying his head down on the pillow he brought along 

*****************************************************************

 

“Michael are you home baby?” Bed called

“I’m in the kitchen Ben... oh my god what happened to you?” Michael said 

“Your best friend went crazy. Brian came back to the loft accusing me of hurting Justin. He even threw me down the stairs! I’m telling you Michael the man needs help” 

“What! Why would Brian do such a thing?”

“Maybe it’s the stress of being a partner at vanguard or something all I know is that when he came back to the loft he was like some wild animal”

“Ya know maybe your right, maybe he’s lost it or something” Michael said

*****************************************************************

He looks so beautiful when he’s asleep, like a fallen angel. I’m gonna hate myself in a minute but I have to wake him up because I’m not leaving him in the car while he’s asleep.

“Baby, wake up”

“Five more minutes” Justin said and berried his head deeper into the pillow

“Jus, baby we’re here. Come on wake up”

“Your mean”

“I know I don’t know how you can stand to be near me, I’m so mean” Brian said while helping Justin out of the car

“I don’t know how I do it either” Justin said as they were walking up the path of his mother’s condo

“Honey, are you okay?”

“Hey Jennifer, why don’t we talk inside”

“Oh yes, of course. Come on in”

“Have you got his medicine?” “

“Yes why don’t you and Justin go into the lounge while I go get it”

“Okay then to the lounge we go” Justin said

“Justin” Craig said 

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Your mother has been telling me what been going on”

“How is it any of your business?”

“I’m still your father”

“Could’ve fooled me”

“Baby, why don’t you listen to what he has to say?”

“Fine, what do you want?”

“I want to know how you got yourself into this mess.”

“He didn’t get himself into it. He was the one who was attacked”

“I was trying to talk to my son. This is none of your business”

“He’s the one who is taking care of me so it is his business”

“What’s going on here?”Jennifer asked

“He’s being a dick”

“Sweetie why don’t you get yourself a drink while I deal with your father”

“What father” Justin mumbled to himself as he left the room

“Craig, what do you think your doing? He’s just come out of hospital and you’re already emotionally attacking him”

“Well what did you expect when he’s in the room” Craig said pointing at Brian

“I think you better go”

“What”

“You heard me. He doesn’t need the stress at the moment. You can talk to him when he comes back from Italy”

“Italy?”

“Yes Italy, Brian is taking Justin there to recover”

“Right well can you call me when he gets back?”

“Yeah I’ll call you. Goodnight Craig”

“Night jenn, can you say goodbye to him for me?”

“Of course I can” Jennifer said and showed Craig to the door

“Is he gone?” Justin asked

“Yeah”

“Sweetheart, Brian I’m so sorry about that”

“That’s okay mom” 

“Right well here is your medication”

“Thanks. Justin why don’t you put this in the car” Brian said while handing Justin the keys

“Okay”

“Jennifer before we go there something you should know”

“What’s that?”

“The guy who attacked Justin was Ben”

“How do you know?”

“I hired a private investigator and he gave me theses picture of Ben attacking Justin in the backroom of the diner”

“Have you told anyone else?”

“No because I’ve only just found out myself. you see I was going to wait a few days before taking Justin to Italy, but I had to go out to see my friend who is the investigator so I left Justin with Michael and Ben, anyway by the time I found out it was Ben who was attacking Justin it was too late so I rushed home to find Michael gone and bed attacking Justin”

“What did you do?”

“Basically I told him if he touched Justin again I would castrate him and then I threw him down the stairs”

“Good, I hope your going to tell the police this information”

“Of course I am. Look, jenn I’ve got to go or we’ll miss our flight”

“Okay have a nice trip, and Brian, look after him”

“I will” Brian said before he then left the condo

“So, are you ready to leave the good old Pitts for sunny Italy?” Brian asked Justin once he got into the care

“Yep. Let’s go” 

“Good” Brian said kissing Justin lightly on the lips before he started the car.


	6. Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde

“So whatcha think about first class” Brian asked Justin

“Its so cool. Do you always travel first class?”

“I didn’t when I was younger but I can afford to now”

“I hope I get a job that pays well”

“Have you decided what field of the arts your gonna go into”

“Well, I love working on rage, I’ve always wanted to go in to animation but just lately I’ve been thinking about what it would be like to work in an agency like yours”

“You’d be well suited if you did go in to either choice. Why don’t you try an internship at a ad agency and then when you have to do another internship try a graphics animation company or something like that”

“That’ sounds like the best thing to do. I have to do at least two internships and I also have a chance to study abroad”

“Where would you go if you do study abroad?”

“Well Italy was my fist choice but as we’re going there now I was thinking about going somewhere else. what do you think?” 

“Why not try England or France?”

“I was thinking about those, maybe I can do six months in one country and then six in another country”

“That would be interesting; you’d certainly get to see how other cultures go about life” 

*****************************************************************

Later that day

“Michael, what’s going on?” Melanie asked

“Yeah baby, what’s this all about?” Debbie asked

“Well, ya know how Justin’s been having some problems lately” Michael said slowly

“Michael will you just spit it out” Emmett said

“Okay then. Ben and I were looking after Justin for Brian and well I had to go, so I left Ben with him right, well when Ben got home he was in a real bad state”

“How do you mean?” Vic asked

“Ben said that when Brian got back to the loft, Brian went crazy, beat him up and then throw him down the stairs when he was done”

“That asshole, I knew he was trouble when I fist met him and he proved me right again and again” Debbie said

“Just hang on a minute sis, where’s Justin now Michael?” 

“I don’t know, I went to the loft and no one was there”

“How do you know that?” Emmett asked

“I used my key”

“Well that explains that. So what did you find?”

“Some clothes are missing, brains passport, that sort of thing” 

“So Brian’s taken sunshine somewhere?”

“I guess”

Just then the doorbell rang. Vic went to answer the door, deep down hoping it was Brian to explain himself. The visitor wasn’t Brian but Ben, looking rather sorry for himself.

“Jesus Ben, are you okay?” Vic asked

“I guess. Did Michael find Justin?” Ben asked Vic

“No, I didn’t but I did find a load of stuff missing” Michael said

“Christ, we have to find him” Ben shouted

“I’m sure Justin is safe with Brian” Lindsey said

“No, we have to find him, you don’t know what Brian was like. It’s like he turned into some wild animal”

“Maybe the great Brian Kinney has finally lost it and fallen off the wagon” Ted said and then burst out laughing “I hope he falls hard” 

“Ted, that’s a horrible thing to say. Don’t forget that sunshine’s with him, what if Brian hurts him” Debbie said

“Don’t worry Ma we’ll find him” Michael said put an arm around his mother

“Maybe he went to stay with his Jennifer” Vic suggested

“Well you know what, we can’t just sit around and do nothing; we’ll ring all his friends and we’ll call jenn and find out where he is”

“Okay then, we’ll split up and go through his friends one by one”

“Whose gonna call his mother?” Ted asked

“I’ll do it” Ben said

*****************************************************************

“So how are you feeling Sunshine?” Brian asked

“Like shit, can I go to sleep?” Justin said 

“Sure, do you need any help undressing?” 

“I’m so tired I think I might”

“Come here, I’ll carry you up the stairs” Brian said lifting Justin up and going up the stairs in search of the bedroom

“I still can’t believe it”

“Believe what?”

“That were in Italy” Justin said sleepily

“I know, so what’s the first thing your gonna do tomorrow” Brian asked then   
“Thank you properly” Justin said kissing Brian seductively

“Oh no, none of that until your better” Brian said then put Justin down on the bed he had found

“Excuse me” 

“You heard me! No funny business until your better. I promised your mother I’d take care of you”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t take care of me in bed”

“Jus, don’t argue with me”

“Fine, but will you at least sleep in the same bed as me”

“Why” 

“I don’t want to be alone” Justin said looking down a his hands

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t think” Brian said while wrapping his arms around Justin and giving him a soft kiss on the head


End file.
